


The Workout

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Outdoor makeouts, Sexual Tension, Slash, What Was I Thinking?, idk what even goes in these tags, sweaty gay makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius invites Remus to have a private workout with him before the upcoming Quidditch match. Cue Sexually frustrated Remus and Hot devious Sirius!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Workout

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this came from. I got the idea for this fic once on one of my tuesday workouts but then it turned into this and... idek. Btw I have no knowledge of proper exercising so there's probably a thousand mistakes in there, sorry. You can totally tell where I started getting tired and lazy. So yeah this is probably crap but enjoy a sexually frustrated Remus and a hot muscly Sirius :)

This was a horrible idea. Remus could honestly not see why he would agree to this. But he did. But he was just so eager to please. You see Remus had agreed to help his best friend Sirius with his weekend workout. This doesn’t seem like such a bad idea at first glance rather a helpful gesture of friendship. Sirius had asked Remus to join him on his workout this weekend so he could get fit for the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw Quidditch match the following weekend. But that was just it. It was a Saturday Sirius had asked to meet on. Everyone else in their grade would be at Hogsmeade at the time. Which meant they would be alone. Remus would be alone with a hot, sweaty, ripped Sirius. And he just didn’t know if he could handle that. Remus had harbored affections (Oh who was he kidding he was head over heels in love with that boy) for Sirius for quite a while, since about third year. But he assured himself he could do this. Hell he managed to survive turning into a snarling beast once a month surely he could handle a little workout with Sirius? They were friends after all, and it should only be about an hour tops.

Yes, Remus assured himself, he could do this. After his late breakfast he made his way downstairs and out to the Quidditch field which remained deserted apart from Sirius and a few odd muggle exercise equipment. “Hey Rem!” Sirius greeted him waving with a smile while Remus met him on the field.  
“Morning Sirius” Remus smiled back observing what Sirius set up. “So what are we doing?”

Sirius shrugged with a carefree smile “Uh... right. Hadn't really thought about that actually. Figured we could just do a few laps around the edge and some endurance training. Maybe a few push ups and sit-ups” Remus nodded. “Uh, mind if I just watch for skip the laps? I’m still a bit sore from Wednesdays … events” He said glancing around, of course nobody was around so he needn't hesitate to mention Wednesday’s transformation but it wasn't a particularly pleasant topic.

“Sure, no worries Rem. You can just join me with the sit-ups” Sirius replied before sprinting off around the edge of the field. Remus watched Sirius as he ran, speeding quickly around the track with his gorgeous hair flowing behind him. The midday sun seemed to almost make him glow and by the third lap his shirt clung to his muscled body with sweat. Remus couldn’t believe he had ever hesitated to joining him, why on earth would he want to miss this?! Remus was so caught up in the mouth-watering sight he almost didn’t notice Sirius heading toward him. “Alright so I guess we’ll do some basic exercising now” Sirius gasped pouring some of the water from his bottle on his forehead, some of the liquid dribbling down to that delicious collarbone.

Remus gulped and nodded distractedly, avoiding eye contact while pretending to re-tie his shoes. Ok this did have its perks, but Remus was sure to go mad by the end of the day. He felt suffocated with the sheer amount of hormones and sexual tension in the air. If he had been watching he would have seen Sirius’ handsome face morph into that tell-tale smirk which of course meant he was up to no good. Remus busied himself getting into position for push ups, Sirius moving next to him as they began their workout. 5 minutes in and Remus was already exhausted, years of transformations had made him weak in human form and unlike Sirius he simply could not endure the torture on his upper body. Speaking of Sirius, he was doing well. Years of Quidditch had sculpted his body to perfection and his physical endurance was amazing. He looked as if he could easily keep going for another 20 minutes at the pace he was going.

Sirius noticed Remus’ fatigue and stopped as well sitting up and peeling his drenched shirt from his body revealing his toned chest. “ _Sweet Merlin this boy is fit as hell_ ” was Remus’ only thought as he gazed longingly at his friend’s long torso. Sirius gave Remus a charming smirk and winked. " _Fuck_ ".

"Like what you see, Rem?" Sirius beamed at his friend enjoying the blush that quickly appeared on his pale cheeks. Remus frantically shook his head and looked away with a muttered "Dont be ridiculous". This was getting out of hand, it was just excersising. Remus was just over-thinking, thats all. Nothing sexual at all going on here. Nope. Nothing.

Sirius returned to the ground this time lying on his back with his legs bent up. "Rem, think you could hold onto my feet while I do sit-ups?" he asked, gazing up at Remus. The brunette took a deep breath and complied, sitting back to press down on his friends feets with his hands. Sirius began doing pushups rising to meet Remus' eyes and going back down and repeating, allowing Remus to enjoy the view. And boy did he. Remus couldnt help but let his eyes stray to Sirius' chiseled chest that he so ached to touch. He wanted to run his hands over it, bite it, lick it, everything. His eyes continued to rake over his friends body and he rose and fell, trailing down to his hips, that perfect V peaking out from his low shorts. He was being none too subtle either and was only shaken from his fantasy by a gentle clearing of the throat. Only then did look up to see Sirius metalic eyes staring at him. Remus panicked trying to find a reason to cover up his obvious oggling "I-I was just... er..." but words escaped him when Sirius lifted a hand to tangle in his messy brown hair. With a lick of his lips Sirius met Remus in a heated kiss. Teeth clashing and noses bumping, it should have been awkward, but it wasnt. It was hot. _So hot._ And a dream come true for both of them. Remus raised his hands to finally grope at Sirius' fine body, running them over his chest recieving a moan from Sirius. Sirius bit at Remus' lower lip and Remus gasped shuffling closer to him while Sirius took the chance to explore  his mouth with his tongue. 

Remus' quickly became aroused with the sensation. Sirius took initiative grabbing the under side of Remus' thighs to roughly flip them over allowing Sirius to straddle him. He crawled over him and pressed his body into him loving the feeling of Remus pressed tightly against him. Remus clawed at his defined back as Sirius gently rutted against him as they kissed. They continued until their lips were both raw and they were gasping for breath finally pulling away in need of oxygen. They gazed at each other both flustered and panting before Sirius smirked. "Maybe next time we could do some _real endurance training_ " Sirius smirked.

Remus was too far gone to even blush at the blatant innuendo "Why wait" was all he said before pulling him into another kiss.

 


End file.
